Cowboys
by CDMProud
Summary: Jensen e Jared eram amantes quando adolescentes, aprendendo as coisas da vida um com o outro, mas essa cumplicidade foi quebrada e se afastara. Depois de anos se reencontram e estão muito mudados, fisicamente inclusive, o que pode acontecer quando se reencontram em corpos adultos depois de tantos anos?
1. Chapter 1

_Gêneros: Yaoi, AU, Padackles  
Avisos:homossexualidade, Sexo entre dois homens, Conteúdo Adulto, palavras de baixo calão  
Disclaimer: Os personagens/artistas Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles não me pertencem, não há intuito de ferir a imagem do artista, esta é uma obra de ficção de fã, não tendo qualquer relação com a realidade.  
Pairing: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles_

_Beta Reader:Claudia Winchester_

_Fanfiction: Cowboys_

Prólogo

Após o término da faculdade de Fisioterapia, Jensen está de volta à fazenda de seus pais para as férias, muitas lembranças o aguardam nesse retorno.

A fazenda em Huntsville ficava bem distante da cidade de Austin. Jensen estava dirigindo fazia horas com sono e sozinho, somente o rádio e o café mantinham-no acordado , porém queria chegar logo a fazenda do pai para ver todos e dormir. Fazia meses que se formara na Universidade de Austin e não via a família. Alguns flashes de sua adolescência vieram a mente

_Um garoto de cabelos pretos tomava banho num tonel com ele, após o banho foram explorar o mato e o garoto de cabelos pretos o beijou na boca. Era um menino franzino e sorridente demais. _

Jensen tentou afastar essas lembranças afinal havia deixado a namorada Daneel na faculdade e essas eram apenas lembranças dos tempos de garoto na fazenda, quando crianças experimentam beijo na boca. Mas Jensen sabia que não havia sido somente um beijo. Os dois garotos foram muito além e experimentaram outras coisas homoeróticas que nem tinham coragem de comentar entre si, apenas faziam e fingiam esquecer quando voltavam ao convívio de outras pessoas. Jensen tomou outro gole de café tentando esquecer isso, só queria chegar logo. Finalmente uma placa na estrada indicava Huntsville.

Ao chegar foi recebido com uma grande festa, seus pais e irmãos o esperavam com um churrasco e alguns vizinhos dos quais ele nem lembrava. Aproveitou a comida, bebida e a conversa mas se retirou em uma hora para a cama pois estava exausto.

A casa de seu pai era enorme e bela, como uma casa de fazenda do Texas. O seu quarto ainda estava intacto, com a decoração de adolescente ainda, a bandeira do time do coração ainda na parede. Sorriu e nem trocou de roupa, se jogou na cama pesadamente e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte Jensen foi acordado com o barulho de uma caminhonete que chegava. Levantou-se , foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e deu uma boa olhada no espelho, estava com a barba loira por fazer, não se importou, estava em casa. Desceu para tomar o café e sua mãe o abraçou:

- Meu amor! Dormiu bem?

- Dormi como uma pedra... - se sentou a mesa e começou a devorar a torta de maçã mais maravilhosa do planeta, a torta de sua mãe.

Jensen ouvia um falatório lá fora e alguém abriu a porta da cozinha. Era seu pai acompanhado de um rapaz muito alto e forte, de cabelos castanhos quase até os ombros que trazia uma caixa de compras.

- Onde eu coloco sr Roger? – o rapaz olhou para Jensen e ambos congelaram.

- Pode por aqui no armário Jared...

O rapaz sem ação ficou parado olhando Jensen e em seguida ambos baixaram a cabeça.

- O-Ok sr Roger- o rapaz colocou a caixa sobre a bancada e já ia saindo rapidamente quando Roger o chamou

- Lembra-se de Jensen, Jared? Tem tempo que vocês não se vêem...desde o colegial eu acho

Jared se virou e Jensen foi cordial, fez o mesmo e ambos sorriram _amarelo_ um para o outro. Jared por um instante lembrou-se de como Jensen havia sido um garoto muito loiro e muito bonito, mas agora estava estonteante, reparou nas sardas pelo nariz e seios da face e os profundos olhos verdes de Jensen, sentiu as pernas bambearem. Jensen por sua vez percebera como o garoto moreno havia crescido, até demais! E como estava musculoso e forte... apreciavam-se em silêncio. Era nítida a tensão sexual que se formava novamente entre eles em questão de segundos.

- hey, como vai? – Jensen quebrou a tensão

Jared se encostou na bancada tendo lembranças nada castas do que fizeram juntos no mato há alguns anos atrás...aliás o que costumavam fazer pois não foi somente uma vez e sim várias.

- Hey Jensen, como está? – fingiam muito bem em não se lembrarem.

- hamm eu cheguei ontem a noite, vim passar as férias... e você o que faz por aqui? Não fez faculdade?

Roger respondeu por ele:

- Jensen, o Jared esteve um tempo tentando a carreira de ator, mas seu pai faleceu ano passado, que Deus o tenha e ele veio vender a fazenda do pai, mas veja você... está muito difícil vender não é Jared?

Ele baixou a cabeça e os cabelos castanhos escorreram pelo rosto

- Sim senhor, está...- limitou-se a responder e também porque não queria lembrar do pai.

- Mas ele descobriu outro talento nato Jensen...

- Ah é mesmo pai, o que é?- Jensen já estava querendo terminar aquela conversa

- Ele doma cavalos selvagens!

Jared deu uma sonora gargalhada:

- Nem tanto senhor!

- Jensen, tivemos um casal que fugiu, os achamos no mato bem na divisa da fazenda e Beaver estava aqui, me ajudou a trazê-los de volta depois de muito custo e ela veio com um potrinho, ele cresceu rebelde e somente Jared consegue segurá-lo! Todos os dias ele vem aqui para tentar domar aquela ferinha! Esse rapaz é de ouro!

Jensen riu

- Encantador de cavalos... - zombou

- É, pois é... - respondeu Jared – Bem vou indo vê-lo senhor, estarei lá se precisar de mais alguma coisa eu vou à loja para o senhor!

- Não preciso de mais nada meu filho, muito obrigado...

Jared saiu rápido como um foguete, cheio de raiva por Jensen zombar dele daquela forma tão sutil que nem o pai dele percebera. A sua vontade era de ir embora naquele momento, mas em respeito a família Ackles foi ver o cavalo. O cavalo corria pelo cercado, aparentemente indomável, Jared arrancou um pedaço de mato, pôs na boca e subiu no cercado observando o belo animal, então olhou para o céu, o sol estava inclemente, tirou a camisa a pendurando na cerca, foi quando a voz de Jensen atrás dele quase o fez escorregar da cerca.

- Muito lindo...

Jared olhou pra trás e fez cara feia de interrogação

- O cavalo é realmente muito lindo - sorria Jensen

- sim é – respondeu Jared secamente se sentando na cerca com uma perna pra cada lado.

- Sabe eu iria te ignorar, mas meu pai me fez vir até aqui em nome dos velhos tempos e ele está olhando lá da porta da cozinha.

Jared sorriu em tom sarcástico e respondeu:

- Parece que há mais cavalos chucros por aqui precisando ser domados...

- hmm é pode ser... – Jensen também subiu e sentou na cerca meio sem jeito, havia perdido fazia tempo. – Sabe, eu superei você...

Jared o olhou e deu uma gargalhada:

- Não sei do que fala - tentou deixar o outro desconcertado

- Sabe sim...

Jared o olhou transformando sua expressão de sarcástico para sério

- Pois eu não... mas ok quem quer sinceridade agora anos depois não é mesmo?- deu um pulo pra fora da cerca deixando Jensen boquiaberto e com o coração saltando do peito.

Jared foi até as baias e tirou um cavalo negro de dentro o preparando com a cela. Jensen foi até ele

- O que quis dizer?

Jared somente preparava o cavalo em silêncio, sob o olhar atento de Jensen em seus músculos, que não acreditava em como aquele rapaz franzino havia se transformado em um homem estonteantemente lindo. Quando estava pronto, Jared subiu no cavalo passando por Jensen e dizendo:

- Ficou surdo na faculdade freckles? Heya!- gritou para o cavalo que relinchou e saiu correndo. Os cabelos de Jared voavam com a velocidade daquele cavalo.

Jensen ficou parado observando e pensando _mas essa estadia aqui vai me fazer mal..._

_Continua_


	2. Chapter 2 Tempestade

**Capítulo 2**

**Tempestade**

Jensen voltou para casa com um ódio terrível e nem sabia por quê. Aquele garoto que ele conhecera quando moleque havia se tornado um homem enorme, forte, tremendamente bonito e não o havia esquecido. Era tentação demais para seu mundo, e ele precisava ficar afastado. Decidiu pegar um livro que havia levado, deitou-se em sua cama com uma xícara de café do lado e pôs-se a ler. Acabou adormecendo.

Dois dias se passaram. Jensen escutava a caminhonete de Jared chegar, ouvia as conversas dele com seu pai, mas não saía do quarto. Sua mãe chegou a pensar que estava doente.

- Meu filho, você veio aqui para ficar trancado lendo?

Jensen fez ar de tédio.

- Mãe, eu apreciaria se me deixasse descansar da faculdade...

- Meu querido, eu sei que você deseja descansar, mas tem tantas coisas para fazer aqui. – Ela sentou na cama do filho.

Jensen riu.

- O que, por exemplo? Dar comida aos cavalos? Passo. – Levantou-se e olhou pela janela. Jared estava indo de encontro ao cavalo selvagem do estábulo de seu pai e desta vez trajava uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo, calça jeans, botas e um hilário chapéu de cowboy. Sorriu sarcasticamente e fechou a cortina. Voltou a se deitar em sua cama, e sua mãe o olhou com tristeza e estranheza.

- Ok meu bem, não vou insistir. - Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Jensen ficou com remorso, mas não voltaria atrás e definitivamente sair daquele quarto com aquele perigo lá fora não era uma opção. A tardinha seu pai gritou na porta do quarto dele.

- Jensen! Preciso de umas coisas do mercado e tenho uma lista, levanta essa bunda daí!

Jensen se levantou xingando todos os palavrões possíveis para si mesmo e vestiu uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta gola V e saiu.

Lá embaixo, Jared estava entrando na cozinha sendo empurrado por Donna.

- Você vai provar do meu bolo de milho sim! E vai tomar um café também! - Dizia ela.

- Mas eu preciso ir... - Suplicava ele. – Preciso fazer compras para minha despensa.

- Ah, que ótimo! Então você leva Jensen ao mercado! – Disse Roger chegando a cozinha com Jensen.

- O QUÊ? - Disseram ambos em uníssono.

- Não Sr. Roger, eu realmente preciso ir. - Disse Jared evitando olhar Jensen, mas Jensen não conseguia evitar olhá-lo e parecia começar a gostar daquilo, lembrando-se que deixaram de se falar quando Jensen soube da traição de Jared com uma garota do colégio. Sempre foi louco pra se vingar daquilo já que jamais havia esquecido o outro tal como havia dito. Fazia tudo para mentir pra si mesmo e agora faria de tudo pra mentir para Jared. Resolveu que ia brincar com o fato de que o outro havia confessado nunca tê-lo esquecido.

- Ah, que isso Jay? Vamos no mercado comigo. - Disse Jensen. - Pelos velhos tempos...

Jared o olhou finalmente com raiva.

- To saindo! Te espero na sua caminhonete! - Deu as costas falando alto, mas seu coração dava pulos dentro do peito. Como havia adorado aquele homem e adorava como ele estava agora. Jensen teve pensamentos pecaminosos sobre o que poderia fazer com ele no caminho, no mato, mas como não era essa sua intenção, afastou esses pensamentos da mente.

Jared saiu pela cozinha com vontade de matar aquele loiro lindo. Jensen estava sedutor, mandão, sarcástico. Ele o aguardava já sentado no lado do carona e riu muito quando Jared entrou com aquele chapéu.

- Pode me dizer que merda é essa? - Tirou o chapéu da cabeça do outro, colocou em sua cabeça olhando pra Jared e segurando o chapéu, piscou pra ele.

- Muito engraçado... estou rolando de rir... e eu gosto desse chapéu!

Jensen tirou o chapéu.

- Por quê? Pertenceu a seu último namoradinho?

Jared parou e o olhou seriamente.

- Pertenceu ao meu pai!

- Ahhh... – Jensen ficou arrependido, sabia o quanto Jared havia amado o pai. Calou-se enquanto o outro ligava o carro.

Estavam em silêncio até metade do caminho quando Jensen resolveu pedir desculpas.

- Me desculpa pela brincadeira idiota.

Jared fez expressão de enfado e nem respondeu. Jensen reparava nos braços musculosos do outro dirigindo aquela caminhonete na estrada um tanto esburacada e em como algumas vezes Jared dirigia com um braço para fora da janela. Parecia que tudo que ele fazia era perfeito. Por sua vez Jared sentia o cheiro do perfume caro de Jensen que o inebriava e tentava a todo custo não olhar para o ex-namorado como se ele fosse hipnotizá-lo com aqueles olhos profundamente verdes e os lábios perfeitos. Jensen não se conteve e se odiando antecipadamente, pousou a mão sobre a mão do outro no câmbio. O gesto foi um tanto rude, como se ele estivesse em desespero. Jared levou um susto e quase perdeu a direção da caminhonete, fazendo uma freada brusca mais a frente. O radiador começou a ferver.

- Está louco? - Gritou Jared. – Mas que droga! - Disse olhando a fumaça.

Jensen se inclinou para frente tomando o ar, nervoso com o que fizera e sem saber porque o fizera.

- Desculpa, mas você não respondeu ao meu pedido de desculpas!

Se olharam.

- Eu não acredito! Eu preciso dizer "Jensen está desculpado?" É isso? Porque você me odeia tanto? - Jensen parou pra pensar no que deveria dizer. – Ah, não senhor! Diga rápido Jensen, não pense numa resposta fabricada!

- Você me traiu!

- Não acredito! Com Chrissy? Meu deus, é isso?...

- É claro que sempre foi isso...

Jared riu.

- Sempre? Até hoje? – Piscou para Jensen e saiu do carro para verificar o radiador e abrir a tampa.

Jensen deu um chute no carro ainda sentado com ódio por ter baixado sua guarda daquela forma e disse baixinho. – Até agora... - Saiu do carro também e reparou que ventava. Olhou pra o céu e viu que se preparava uma tremenda tempestade.

- Vai chover muito... - Disse ele.

- E você vai dizer que é feito de açúcar? – Agora Jared se divertia.

- Palhação, conserta esse troço logo pra irmos ao mercado que eu quero ir embora logo! - Ficou olhando o céu e as nuvens que ficavam cada vez mais negras.

- Volta pra dentro do carro e deixa os homens trabalharem! - Disse Jared em alusão a Jensen ter sido na maior parte das vezes passivo com ele.

- Você não perdeu o senso de humor imbecil não é? – Jensen sentou no carro e bateu a porta com muita força para irritar Jared que protestou do lado de fora algo que Jensen não identificou.

O carro esfriou e tentaram prosseguir quando a tempestade os pegou no meio do caminho.

- Não vou continuar, eles vão fechar o mercado. – Disse Jared.

- Por causa da chuva?

- Se você não se lembra, uma tempestade dessas aqui pode causar uma catástrofe. Eu vou voltar, te deixar na sua casa e vou pra minha.

Jared quase não enxergava o caminho de volta de tanta água que caía. Relâmpagos e vento castigavam a paisagem e o moreno imaginava o que poderia acontecer dentro daquele carro se parasse ali e esperasse a tempestade terminar. Ou eles se matariam ou se amariam. Evitou pensar nisso. Por outro lado Jensen estava torcendo para aquele carro ferver novamente, o motor explodir ou algo assim. Olhava aquele moreno sem camisa do lado dele e sentia um arrepio nas costas e uma sensação deliciosa no baixo ventre. Sabia que era tesão puro, e estava consumindo-o. A caminhonete era nova mas não tão resistente. Jared havia comprado com o dinheiro que o pai havia lhe deixado, mas não havia escolhido um bom carro para aquele tipo de estrada na região das fazendas e não entendia de carro muito bem, afinal _era ator e não mecânico_, como sempre dizia. A torcida do loiro deu certo e o carro atolou.

Jared gritou de tanto ódio.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh merda de carro do inferno!

Jensen escondeu o sorriso olhando para fora do carro. Jared o olhou rapidamente e cruzou os braços se ajeitando no banco. Estava suando, pois o carro estava fechado. Jensen também suava um pouco. Jared o olhava disfarçadamente, vendo o quanto aquele cara era bonito. A barba por fazer, as sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, os olhos verdes.

- Donna vai ficar preocupada... – Ele reparou em quanto Jensen o comia com os olhos, então pegou seu chapéu e pôs na cabeça ajeitando para que tampasse os olhos como se fosse dormir e esperar a chuva passar.

Jensen sentiu-se inquieto, ajeitou-se no carro e encostou a perna na perna de Jared, que sentiu e se moveu, cortando o contato. Jensen ficou olhando pra ele e levou a mão ao membro ereto tentando cobrir com a camisa, mas era muito evidente. Jared viu por baixo do chapéu e sorriu, sem nada comentar. Jensen ficou constrangido e ao perceber isso, Jared decidiu não se calar.

- Eu ainda te dou tesão né garanhão? – Levantou o chapéu olhando nos olhos de Jensen roçando a perna na perna de Jensen.

- Sendo bem sincero sim, mas não precisamos falar sobre isso não é mesmo? – Jensen desviou o olhar para fora do carro.

- Não precisamos, mas você quer...

Jensen deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, não quero... _falar realmente não... "Mas fazer..." Pensou._

- Então o que você quer? – Jared se moveu ficando mais próximo, o que deixou ambos tensos. – Você me trata como lixo, zomba de mim, faz piadinhas idiotas e agora fica se esfregando em mim? Pensa que não percebo seus olhares? Vá se esfregar nas garotas em Austin. - Jared voltou ao seu lugar. – Superei você se quer saber...

Jensen deu um chute na canela do outro, que deu um grito surdo dentro do carro.

- Você ta maluco? Porra! Puta que pariu!

O olhar de Jensen era de raiva e súplica, percebendo isso, Jared foi pra cima dele. Jensen não protestou, não tentou se livrar. Jared o segurou firme no banco do carro e beijou sua boca, sendo retribuído com suspiros. Quando se afastou, voltou ao seu lugar dizendo.

- Pronto, agora tem um motivo pra não dormir...

Jensen ficou louco para que aquele beijo continuasse e ficou inquieto, com raiva, com tesão, tudo junto. Não falou uma palavra sequer de protesto, não xingou, mas sua vontade era ter Jared. Somente isso. O moreno tentou a todo custo se conter, botou o chapéu no rosto novamente e tentou se acalmar do desejo que sentia.

Silêncio imperou dentro do carro, só sendo quebrado pelo tamborilar da chuva no teto do carro.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Depois da tormenta, atormentados **

A chuva diminuiu e eles finalmente conseguiram sair do carro. Jared começou a fazer todos os esforços para desatolar o carro e Jensen continuava parado somente olhando.

- Vai ficar aí parado como uma dama me olhando fazer todo o serviço pesado? - Perguntou Jared.

Jensen riu.

- O saradão aqui é você, pode continuar e eu fico torcendo para que tudo dê certo.

- Filho da puta... – Resmungou Jared e Jensen foi se sentar numa pedra para ficar observando. Estava com raiva por Jared não ter continuado o que começou e tê-lo abandonado cheio de desejo dentro do carro, mas sabia que o moreno ia se vingar pelas piadinhas cheias de sarcasmo e maldade dele.

- A Chrissy era gostosa?

Jared virou a chave do carro logo após a frase para forçar o carro a sair do atoleiro.

- O quê? Não ouvi! – Jared sorria com ironia.

- Desgraçado... – Dessa vez foi o loiro quem resmungou.

Com o carro desligado, Jared pensou por uns instantes.

- Liga para o seu pai vir te buscar que eu vou andando até minha casa buscar o jipe.

- Mas sua casa fica longe!

- Fica não, são mais ou menos uns 700 metros virando ali naquela rua. - Ele apontou e saltou do carro pegando sua mochila. – Vai, liga pro seu pai! Não vou deixar você sozinho aqui, pode aparecer um estuprador tarado por loiros... – O moreno riu.

- Olha, to rolando de rir Jared... Mas sério, ele pode te levar em casa, você não vai andando porra nenhuma. - Jensen pegou o celular e examinou-o, qual foi sua deliciosa surpresa ao ver que não havia qualquer sinal. - Sem sinal! – Gritou ele pra Jared que já ia andando na frente e se deteve, não acreditando que teria que levar Jensen para sua casa.

- Ok, vamos embora então!

Os dois foram andando pela estrada sem trocarem uma palavra durante uns bons 100 metros, até que Jensen interrompeu o silêncio.

- Faltam 20 dias para eu retornar a Austin e ver Danneel novamente.

- Hmm... - Fez Jared sem interesse algum no assunto.

- É minha namorada... Eu pensei durante esses dias e acho que vou pedi-la em casamento.

Ele olhou Jared, que sequer moveu um músculo diferente no rosto, entretanto o moreno pensava "_Sorte a dele eu ser bom ator porque essa coisa idiota de tentar fazer ciúmes chega a ser patético"._

- Você tem namorada ou namorado, Jared?

Jared o olhou dessa vez com os olhos chispando raiva.

- Você não cansa de me cutucar com essa coisa de ser gay não, cara? - Ele parou de andar. - O único cara com quem trepei na vida foi você! Eu fui pra Hollywood, estudei, fiz alguns trabalhos e tive muitas namoradas, mas nenhum _namorado_ Jensen... Porque você foi o único cara por quem me interessei... E o último também. – Recomeçou a andar e Jensen ficou parado boquiaberto. Lembrou que sempre se chocava com a sinceridade e honestidade de Jared que era um homem sem rodeios, sem máscaras, ele falava tudo que sentia abertamente, ao contrário dele mesmo, que se escondia sob a capa da insensibilidade e da arrogância. Sentiu-se arrogante ao estar sempre perturbando Jared, sentiu-se uma pessoa ruim e na realidade não era, só se protegia demais atrás de falsa frieza.

Chegaram a casa de Jared. Uma casa de dois andares tão bonita quanto à dos pais de Jensen e toda de madeira. Jensen se surpreendeu por Jared ser tão rico quando a sua própria família, entretanto poderia fazer o que quisesse com o que tinha, ao contrário dele mesmo que ainda padecia sob o jugo do pai. Jared pulou os três enormes degraus da entrada, pois era bem alto e podia fazer isso e abriu correndo a porta de casa. Jensen subiu exausto os degraus, ofegante e entrou olhando tudo, imaginando muitas coisas. Viu uma lareira bonita e um tapete de pelagem. Sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos descansando, mas também imaginando certa cena, pois sua mente só lhe pregava peças quando estava perto daquele moreno.

_A madeira na lareira crepitava. Os estalos, o cheiro do vinho caro e do perfume de Jared o inebriavam. Estavam deitados naquele tapete quente, e Jensen aplicava beijos no tórax do moreno. Os dois estavam deitados nus depois de uma tarde de amor. Jensen subia em seu homem, sentava em suas coxas e se dobrava pra lhe beijar a boca e quase podia sentir a língua quente de Jared._

- Dormiu? – Jared o chamou. Jensen deu um pulo no sofá, pensando estar excitado e agradeceu a Deus não estar, seria mais uma situação vexatória. O moreno parecia ter tomado banho naquele tempo em que ele esteve sentado na sala e a passos largos, vestindo agora uma camisa limpa de estamapa xadrez com os botões abertos, uma calça jeans e um tênis preto, ele se encaminhou para o telefone. – Porque não tentou ligar pra seu pai daqui? - Parecia bravo.

- Ah, eu tava cansado cara, eu sentei aqui e quase apaguei! – Jensen protestou.

Jared o olhou com ironia, mas pena ao mesmo tempo.

- Tá fora de forma hein Jensen...

_É, seu ridículo, pode me pôr em forma de novo... _

Jared discou para o sr Roger, pediu que fosse buscar Jensen , explicou a situação e se sentou para aguardar se jogando pesadamente no sofá deitando-se. Então olhou para Jensen com pena:

- Quer tomar um banho?

- Ah e vou vestir o que?

- Ué te empresto roupas ora...depois me devolve

O telefone tocou. Jared se levantou para atender, era Roger dizendo que estava começando a escurecer e a chover novamente e ouviu no rádio que as estradas estavam alagadas, se ele fosse buscar Jensen seriam duas caminhonetes atoladas, seria melhor resolverem pela manhã. Jared se preocupou com seu carro. Desligou.

- Porra não creio que meu carro vai ficar atolado até amanhã! Mas que merda de chuva maldita, alguém vai passar e roubar alguma coisa minha!

- O que houve?- Perguntou Jensen se levantando

Eles se olharam

- Seu pai disse que não vem porque está escurecendo e chovendo novamente e ficaria atolado também... parece que ouviu no rádio que está tudo alagado...

Jensen sentiu o coração acelerar, ficaria com ele a noite inteira? Pensou que deveria então tomar aquele banho.

- bem então vou aceitar o banho...

- Ok, vamos lá em cima.

Subiram as escadas da casa e entraram no quarto de Jared.

- Pode usar o meu banheiro mesmo Jensen, enquanto você toma banho eu vou buscar roupas limpas pra você...- disse coçando a cabeça sem querer olhar o outro nos olhos.

- Ok...

Jensen fechou e trancou a porta. Estava louco de tesão pelo amigo. Entrou no chuveiro, ligou e assim que a água caiu e começou a ensaboar o corpo tocando em seu membro, sentiu necessidade de se satisfazer. Assim passou a massagear o próprio pênis de olhos fechados se demorando no banho mais que devia, em 10 minutos Jared bateu à porta.

- Jensen! Tudo ok? Ta demorando muito, se não responder vou arrombar a porta!

- Eu to bem...- respondeu ele meio sofregamente já gozando no banho – Jared – sussurrou o nome do alvo do seu desejo enquanto gozava.

- Ok, eu to lá embaixo na cozinha, vou pegar umas bebidas quentes.

Jared desceu as escadas, pensando em não servir álcool a ambos pois isso não seria uma boa idéia. Sabia que ainda gostava daquele homem e o álcool facilitaria tudo pra ter péssimas atitudes que não queria ter naquele momento da vida. Pensou em chocolate.

Jensen descia as escadas ainda com as pernas bambas e a mente naquele moreno que havia ficado uma delícia depois de homem feito. Adorava tudo nele: O jeito como andava, como falava, a risada, a barba rala, o cabelo até os ombros, o charme. Parou na porta da cozinha observando Jared sentado, com a cabeça apoiada no braço em cima da mesa, parecia dormindo, mas na realidade Jared pensava no que fazer, não conseguia mais ficar sem pensar no loiro, em seu jeito mandão, teimoso, arrogante e em sua pele alva , a barba loira, os olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam. Lembrava-se do corpo do outro, sempre fora mais preguiçoso para exercícios físicos mas ainda assim tinha um físico invejável. Jensen se aproximou vagarosamente pensando que ele dormia e Jared pressentiu movimentos e levantou a cabeça para olhar Jensen.

- Ah está acordado Jay? – Jensen se sentou na cadeira ao lado. O outro sorriu ao ouvir que Jensen pronunciara seu antigo apelido. Sorriram demoradamente um para o outro. Somente havia o barulho da chuva nas vidraças. Jared se aproximou vagarosamente de Jensen, esticou a mão e tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, Jensen fechou os olhos, o coração parecia que ia parar

- Você é lindo sabia? – Jared falou – Você é tão lindo e tão filho da puta que eu jamais esqueci você... – falava baixo como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos mesmo estando sozinhos. Ali era o Texas. Morriam de medo do preconceito latente da comunidade texana.

- Filho da puta?- Jensen sorriu

- Sim... você acha que eu deixei de gostar de você...mas você não se lembra que me evitou durante meses tentando gostar de mulher... e foi ai que a Chrissy aconteceu e você me acusa de traição...

- Jared...me desculpa cara.

- Vamos esquecer o passado?

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e Jared se aproximou para um beijo e quando Jensen fechou os olhos, ele parou e ficou olhando e sorrindo. Jensen abriu os olhos e viu Jared sorrir dele aguardando o beijo e ficou com raiva:

-Seu...- Jared não deu tempo de ele completar a frase e o beijou com alguma violência, Jensen ainda tentou o empurrar, mas foi em vão, logo estava amolecido nos braços do moreno, totalmente entregue. Jensen começou a enfiar as mãos pela camisa adentro do outro que estava aberta e gemia acariciando os músculos de Jared. Jared o beijava sorrindo e entre o beijo sussurrou:

- Tarado...

- Tarado... louco... – Jensen pegou num botão da camisa do outro e puxou tão forte que rasgou

- Minha camisa! – Jensen puxou mais e rasgou mais e mais e empurrou Jared para o chão de madeira da cozinha, ambos caíram se beijando, Jensen por cima do moreno começando a abrir a calça do outro e Jared parou as mãos dele – Péra, espera... – Jared estava ofegante e com um certo receio – Jen, não faço isso há muito tempo...

- Relaxa... fica paradinho e eu faço... – abriu a calça de Jared tomando nas mãos o membro ereto do outro e começando a lambê-lo com volúpia, avidamente, logo abocanhando tudo e fazendo Jared gemer... – Jamais estivemos sozinhos numa casa enorme assim... só pra nós... Era sempre aquele mato horroroso ou celeiros, às escondidas que você me dava um pouco disso... agora eu quero essa noite toda só pra nós dois...

Jared gemeu com aquelas palavras

- Não fala assim cara, eu vou gozar só de te ouvir falar...- Jared suplicou, Jensen olhou por cima da mesa e se esgueirando viu a manteiga, meteu a mão e pegou um punhado com a mão passando no pau de Jared, que olhando a cena começou a rir.

- Jen isso tem sal, vai nos arder cara!

- Cala a boca... - disse ele beijando Jared – Eu quero tudo dentro de mim agora... - Jensen se sentou sobre ele arrancando um gemido alto de Jared e começou a cavalgar o _amigo_ em questão de 1 minuto, que foi o tempo necessário para se acostumar novamente aquele pênis enorme invadindo suas entranhas já desacostumadas ao ato homossexual. Jensen logo estava gemendo alto e Jared se preocupou pois tinha caseiro com família numa casinha dentro do terreno.

- shhhh Jen...

- shhh o cacete, eu cansei disso com você! Cansei de gozar mudo! – e dizia obscenidades que jared até achou engraçadas, Jensen parecia não fazer sexo há muito tempo... Inclinou-se pra frente se jogando no peito do moreno e pedindo – me fode... – Jared o segurou pelo pescoço com uma mão, a outra pelas costas e começou a se movimentar pra cima e pra baixo dentro do loiro. Jensen mordeu o pescoço dele, a orelha, a boca – Que saudade de você Jay...- murmurava

Jared o virou no assoalho de madeira e ficou por cima começando a estocar Jensen que já se masturbava :

- Eu vou gozar Jay,eu vou! – e Jensen gozou o puxando pra beijar sua boca.

Jared gozou sobre a barriga do outro, gemendo de olhos fechados. Depois se jogou ao lado dele exausto...

- to morto...- disse ele – Desatolar uma caminhonete, andar quase 1 km pra chegar em casa e ainda te comer , foi um dia e tanto!

Jensen se virou pra ele pegando nos músculos do braço:

- Que tal isso tudo todo dia pra ficar ainda mais malhadinho?

Jared sorriu tristemente:

- Estamos no Texas, esqueceu? Vamos ter as cabeças decepadas e penduradas pra exemplo...

Jensen olhou para o teto:

- Odeio lembrar disso... você vai lá ver o cavalo todo dia né?

- Vou...

- Vou ter que me policiar muito...

Jared o olhou:

- Vamos... como vai explicar isso ao Roger?

- Não vamos...

Continua


	4. Chapter 4 To make you feel my love

Capítulo 4

To Make you feel my love

Eu dedico esse capítulo a minha beta Claudia Ackles que me dedicou uma fic de aniversário, ela é um coração quente no meio da uma geleira, com jeito de mãe, alma de criança e totalmente safadinha rs... Obrigada Claudinha!

Baseado na música: I want to make you feel my love- Adele.

Eles subiram para o quarto de Jared e se deitaram sob as cobertas, nús. Em pouco tempo estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, deitados de lado, virados um para o outro. Jensen acariciava os cabelos de Jared enquanto observava seus profundos olhos azuis.

- Jay, você ficou um homem lindo... - Jared sorriu – Lembro de suas perninhas finas, de seu corpo magrinho... agora olha isso...- Jensen acariciou o peitoral definido do outro - É pura tentação... Eu amei seu corpo assim que vi você entrando na cozinha de casa... - Jensen começou a beijar o peito de Jared, sugando os mamilos e mordendo.

Jared fechou os olhos e em seguida o olhou e disse:

- Já reparou que estamos em uma cama, como dois namorados?- perguntou

- Sim, já e eu não quero sair daqui tão cedo e nem vou deixar você sair...

- ah não don juan? E como vou desatolar minha caminhonete?

Jensen o abraçou carinhosamente e depositou um beijo em seus lábios

- Amanhã... eu vou pensar se te deixo ir até lá...

Eles riram. Jensen voltou a beijá-lo e ficaram namorando e fazendo amor até tarde, até Jared pegar no sono e Jensen ficar observando-o apaixonadamente enquanto dormia, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Não sabia se estava apaixonado novamente, só sabia que queria ficar ali com ele naquela cama e não sair mais.

Era manhã.

Jensen foi acordado por um Jared que andava de um lado a outro arrumando coisas pra ir desatolar a caminhonete.

- Já vai?

- Preciso, vão roubar minhas coisas lá... já liguei pra seu pai vir te buscar , melhor se vestir porque ele vai chegar em 10 minutos e vai te pegar na minha cama...

Jensen reparou que Jared tinha um ar um tanto rude e distante e se sentiu arrependido de ter se aberto tanto pra ele. Será que agora iria fingir que nada havia acontecido na noite anterior em que se amaram tanto? Afinal quem era aberto como um livro era Jared e não ele e agora parecia justamente o contrário. Claro que ninguém havia prometido nada ao outro e nem mesmo proferiram palavras de amor, havia sido mais tesão que outra coisa. Jensen não gostou desse pensamento.

Por sua vez Jared pensava que não devia se entregar demais, pois aquele loiro já o havia largado uma vez e achava que não hesitaria em fazê-lo novamente. Ele sempre achou que gostava mais de Jensen do que o outro gostava dele. Não poderia permitir ser magoado novamente.

Jensen começou a se vestir sentindo o peso das atitudes frias de Jared naquele momento.

Em breve Roger chegou e se despediram. Jensen olhava Jared com um olhar apaixonado que Jared fingia não retribuir, era bom ator, pensava que devia usar isso naquele momento. Quando Roger deixou Jared na caminhonete atolada junto com cabos e ganchos prometendo voltar, ele se sentou numa pedra para esperar e sua raiva foi tanta pelo que deixou acontecer na noite anterior que chutou o pneu do carro com toda sua força.

- Maldito Ackles!

Ao chegar em casa, Jensen foi direto para um banho sem tirar o pensamento de Jared, em seguida foi para a cama e nem conseguiu comer nada. Queria dormir, dormir e esquecer. Se havia sido somente uma transa, preferia tentar matar qualquer sentimento. Dormiu.

Dois dias se passaram e nada de Jared Padalecki aparecer para ver o cavalo dos Ackles. Jensen começou a ficar preocupado, mas tentou manter a frieza. Roger, seu pai foi até seu quarto após o almoço.

- Jen, vá ver o que aconteceu com Jared- mandou

Ele não pôde acreditar. Não podia ser verdade o que seu pai lhe pedia.

- Por que?- levantou-se rapidamente

- Ele não atende o telefone e eu to ficando preocupado. Vá logo!

Jensen resmungou mas também sentiu-se preocupado. Vestiu qualquer coisa e saiu as pressas com seu carro.

Ao chegar a casa de Jared tudo parecia bem quieto. Jensen bateu na porta. Silêncio. Bateu uma segunda vez e nada, chamou o nome dele, nenhum sinal, então começou a ficar preocupado de verdade e viu que a janela da sala estava entreaberta , resolvendo entrar na casa por ela.

- Jared?! – chamava sem obter resposta então começou a subir as escadas, temendo encontrar qualquer cena horripilante. Pensou as piores coisas. Até que ouviu um gemido vindo do quarto dele. Jared estava deitado em sua cama, sem camisa com o lençol cobrindo parte de sua parte debaixo, somente de cueca. Jensen se aproximou lentamente – Jay?

Jared virou o rosto pra ele e parecia abatido.

- Estou resfriado...

- Resfriado? – Jensen põs a mão na testa dele, o moreno ardia em febre. – Jay você tá queimando de febre! Há quanto tempo está assim?

- Sei lá,- resmungou- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai ficou preocupado com você, porque não atende o telefone?

- Ta brincando, eu mal fico em pé...aquela chuva me derrotou...

Jensen sentou na cama procurando nas gavetas dele algum termômetro ou remédio.

- Vamos pro médico, vou te ajudar a se vestir – disse Jensen olhando o corpo do outro quase nú e a vontade era terminar de despir e não vestir.

- Eu não vou pra médico!- disse Jared juntando suas forças para reclamar – vão me dar injeção!

Jensen deu uma gargalhada sonora

- Um homem desse tamanho, que doma cavalos selvagens com medo de injeção? Não acredito!

- Nâo Jensen, eu não tenho forças pra levantar daqui, e você não aguenta me carregar... – disse tossindo – Deixa, eu vou melhorar sozinho, eu sempre melhoro.

- Mas não mesmo, se você não consegue andar eu vou chamar o médico aqui... e você precisa se hidratar, vou buscar água- Jensen saiu correndo e Jared sorriu se sentindo cuidado.

O médico estava deixando receitas, pedido de exame de sangue e alguns medicamentos para febre que carregava com ele. Jared estava com 40º de febre e gemia muito.

- 40?!- disse Jensen assustado

- Sim- respondeu o médico – Ele vai precisar de companhia, você vai ficar com ele?

Ele olhou Jared que somente gemia e se tremia sob as cobertas. Refletiu por alguns instantes

- Sim, fico

- Vocês são irmãos? Primos?

Jensen sorriu um tanto triste lembrando-se que Jared não tinha mais nenhum familiar na vida:

- Amigos de infância...

- Ok então, de o remédio a ele de 6 em 6 horas e se a febre persistir alta, não hesite em mete-lo debaixo de um banho frio do pescoço para baixo, não molhe a cabeça entendeu?

- Certo doutor...

- O antibiótico é imprescindível, não pode atrasar, e quero vê-lo assim que conseguir ficar de pé... entendido?

- Sim sim- respondeu Jensen

Ele acompanhou o médico até a porta e ao fechar a porta atrás de si milhões de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça. Que ironia do destino, não achava que fosse mais ver Jared e lá estava ele fazendo a vez de enfermeiro. Isso seria difícil mas sabia que seu pai confiava nele pra ajudar Jared que não tinha mais família a quem recorrer nesses casos. Subiu as escadas e se deparou com Jared adormecido, os cabelos suados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Afinal ainda bem que já estava suando e isso significava que o remédio que tomara já fazia efeito sobre a febre... o pescoço molhado de suor... Jensen teve pensamentos pecaminosos diante daquela cena e se sentiu maldoso afinal o outro estava muito doente...Decidiu que iria sentar-se na poltrona ao lado e esperar que ele acordasse.

_Sua língua passeava pelo pescoço de Jared, secando cada gota de suor...descendo pelo peitoral, lambendo os mamilos do moreno. Fazia o caminho dos músculos definidos com a boca, ora roçando ora lambendo cada centímetro. Esfregou a barba nos poucos pêlos do centro do peito e foi descendo pela barriga beijando e beijando._

_Jared segurava sua cabeça para que descesse cada vez mais enquanto gemia com a voz máscula que Jensen tanto adorava..._

_-Jensen...Jensen...- gemia ele – Jensen!_

Jensen acordou com Jared o chamando, levando um susto. Jared o olhava e olhou para sua calça que denunciava a sua ereção. Jensen ficou desconfortável com a situação e Jared lhe lançou um sorriso pervertido:

- Sonhando comigo?

Jensen se levantou da poltrona indignado e tentando não denunciar que era verdade

- Com Daneel...

Jared sorriu tristemente e tentou se levantar mas estava fraco

- Espera ai jay, quer ir onde?

- Ao banheiro, tomar um banho, to ensopado de suor...

Jensen o segurou e ajudou a levantar da cama, Jared se sentia tonto e foi se segurando em Jensen que mal aguentava o peso do amigo.

- Nossa eu acho que to muito mal...- Jared ia reclamando e gemendo- Tudo dói

- Claro, o médico disse que você está com princípio de pneumonia... isso não é brincadeira Jay...

- Ok ok... me ajuda no banho ou eu vou cair...

Jensen não sabia se sentia-se feliz com aquele pedido ou se temia deixar Jared cair no chão. Com alguma dificuldade Jared baixou a cueca mas não conseguiu baixar a cabeça, Jensen o ajudou ficando a poucos centímetros do corpo do outro. Respirou fundo. Jared mesmo doente sentiu desejo com a proximidade daquele homem lindo, Jensen tinha um rosto de modelo, profundos olhos verdes e uma barba rala loira que povoavam a imaginação de Jared.

Jensen pensou _O cara doente e eu aqui pensando que esse banho não vai prestar... _

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5 We belong together

**Capítulo 5**

**We Belong Together**

Jensen ligou o chuveiro enquanto Jared quase caía, gemendo de fraqueza. O moreno entrou debaixo d'água e fechou os olhos deixando a água cair na cabeça. Jensen gritou.

- Na cabeça não!

Jared o olhou assustado e refletiu.

- Não pode na febre Jensen, mas ela já cedeu...- Dizia gemendo.

Jensen o observava e não arredaria pé dali mesmo que Jared pudesse ficar de pé. A água do banho descia pelos cabelos do outro, banhando ombros, tórax e abdômen. Jensen percorria com os olhos o caminho da água, querendo ser aquele líquido precioso, que tocava o corpo do moreno. Aquele homem tirava sua razão. Ele era delicioso mesmo doente e sua fragilidade aguçava ainda mais o ímpeto devorador de Jensen.

- Me ajuda? - Pediu Jared estendendo o sabonete ao amigo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e pegou o sabonete da mão do outro que lhe lançou um sorriso um tanto cafajeste.

- Não vai abusar da minha pessoa indefesa Ackles...

- Que juízo você faz de mim Padalecki... – Jensen sorriu e começou a ensaboar o pescoço dele, passando aos ombros, peito, abdome e subia novamente. Nesse momento perdeu-se na importância do fato de que deveria ser um banho rápido e acariciava o corpo do outro com a espuma, lentamente, como se com suas mãos pudesse saborear aquele corpo.

_**My body is burning it starts to shout**_

_(Meu corpo está ardendo, começa a gritar)_

_**Desire is coming it breaks out loud**_

_(O desejo está vindo, ele estoura ruidosamente)_

_**Lust is in cages till storm breaks loose**_

_(Luxúria presa até que a tempestade a liberte)_

_**Just have to make it with someone I choose**_

_(Só tenho que fazer com alguém que eu escolha)_

Jared percebia tudo, mas fingia não se importar com o fato de estar sendo _tarado_ no banho pelo amigo, pois apesar de realmente precisar daquela ajuda, ele estava gostando muito dela.

Era apaixonado por Jensen. Loucamente apaixonado. Jamais recusaria sua carícia mesmo doente, mas precisava impor seu limite ao loiro que parecia gostar mais do sexo com ele do que propriamente dele. E isso era algo que Jared queria muito ter certeza.

Não queria sofrer de novo miseravelmente como acontecera na adolescência. Queria ter certeza de que Jensen e a tal namorada não voltariam a ficar juntos e para isso, precisava deixar o loiro louco de paixão e ele tinha algumas estratégias em mente.

Quando Jensen chegou a sua região genital, olhou para Jared estendendo-lhe o sabonete como se dissesse "_Não precisa passar por isso._" Jared balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tenho vergonha de você...

Jensen sorriu e começou a ensaboar o pênis do amigo, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. Jared observava o que acontecia até que aquela higiene se transformou em uma massagem erótica a qual Jensen não conseguiu evitar. O membro do moreno ficou imediatamente ereto e duro como pedra. Jared encostou a cabeça na parede gemendo enquanto Jensen o massageava com as mãos cheias de espuma.

- Desculpa... - Disse Jensen o encarando e descendo as mãos para as coxas do amigo, as esfregando vigorosamente com os olhos nublados de desejo, o coração acelerado e o estômago revirado de tesão.

Jared virou de costas para ele, deixando Jensen tão doido que quase adentrava o chuveiro. Já estava todo respingado e molhado como se estivesse dando banho em uma criança.

_**Here I am**_

_(Aqui estou eu)_

_**Rock you like a hurricane (C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon)**_

_(Te abalo como um furacão (vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá)_

_**Here I am**_

_(Aqui estou eu)_

_**Rock you like a hurricane **_

O loiro passou a ensaboar as costas de Jared, descendo até suas nádegas, onde apertou e massageou. Jared já havia sido passivo com ele e isso o fez relembrar desses momentos. Fechou os olhos e nesse momento ficou muito tonto.

- Jensen vou cair! - Se virou rapidamente para o amigo segurando-se nele o molhando mais ainda.

- Calma, calma! – Jensen o segurou terminando de tirar a espuma de seu corpo e em seguida pegou a toalha para enrolá-lo. Jared mal conseguia ficar de pé e com dificuldade, ainda meio molhados, eles foram para o quarto onde Jared se jogou na cama.

– Jay você ta todo molhado!

- Não importa... Eu to vendo tudo escuro, mas acho que é fome.

- Você não comeu nada? Vou te secar e faço algo pra você comer, ok? – Jensen começou a secar o corpo do moreno, mesmo com ele deitado na cama.

Assim que terminou, o cobriu, já que Jared não quis pôr uma cueca. Jensen suspirou fundo e foi para a cozinha fazer uma sopa para o amigo. Enquanto preparava e cortava os legumes Jensen imaginava-se cuidando do moreno ou deitado ao lado dele, fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos. Num instante pegou-se ereto e cheio de desejo novamente.

Quando a sopa ficou pronta, Jensen entrou no quarto, vendo que Jared havia adormecido com o corpo para cima e o rosto meio de lado, com os cabelos ainda molhados colados ao rosto.

Jensen apoiou o prato e curvou-se. Com os dedos afastou os fios de cabelo do rosto do outro, suspirando. _Cara eu to apaixonado por você... De novo... E não posso fazer nada quanto a isso... _ Pensou Jensen. Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou observando o amigo dormir, olhando em volta do quarto dele e reparando em suas coisas. Levantou-se e pegou um livro numa estante para ler até que Jared acordasse.

- Hey! - Disse Jared fracamente meia hora depois.

Jensen baixou o livro com pressa e o olhou. A sopa provavelmente deveria estar fria.

- Eu te trouxe uma sopa... Mas vou ter que esquentar... - Jensen levantou-se e pôs a mão na testa de Jared que o observava com aquele olhar azul esverdeado que fazia o loiro estremecer.

Jared estava ficando quente novamente, mas não muito, e sem dizer nada olhou para o outro lado como que fugindo do olhar verde do amigo. Jensen ficou apreensivo, mas pegou o prato e o levou para a cozinha, sentindo um aperto no peito.

Enfim Jared tomou a sopa, sentado na cama. Devorou tudo e pediu pão. Jensen correu para pegar pão para ele e algumas frutas, mas devido ao tempo que o moreno passara na cama, as frutas haviam estragado.

Jared comeu o pão com vontade, mas ainda estava faminto. Um estranho silêncio se abateu sobre eles. Nada diziam e se entreolhavam poucas vezes. Jensen tinha vontade de dizer tantas coisas, mas iria guardar para si até não aguentar mais, quando foi tirado de seus devaneios pelas palavras do amigo.

- Já pode ir, estou melhorando...

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

- Mas de jeito nenhum. Vou ouvir muito do meu pai se te abandonar assim...

- Eu sou adulto Jensen... Eu posso me virar.

- Sim, eu vi você se virando quando cheguei aqui. Quase morto com pneumonia. Não vou deixar você sozinho e fim de papo.

- Ok... - Disse um Jared irritado, se virando de costas para o amigo.

Jensen teve vontade de perguntar o que deu nele, mas temeu fazer isso. Estava se sentindo demasiadamente mau com aquele tratamento frio pós banho.

Por sua vez Jared pensava que devia se afastar do amigo que parecia apenas sentir tesão por ele e tentaria fugir a todo custo daquela situação. Não queria se sentir um objeto apenas e quando o outro estivesse satisfeito o abandonaria como uma coisa qualquer. Já havia passado por aquilo com Jensen e com outras pessoas e não era nada agradável. Jared era um romântico incurável e achava que já era hora de se proteger um pouco.

O silêncio voltou. Jensen se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som ligando o rádio baixinho. A música que tocava era We Belong Together da Mariah Carey. Ele fez uma expressão estranha como se criticasse a música romântica de cunho feminino, e trocou de estação, parando o dial em um rock clássico. Entretanto as palavras We Belong Together ficaram ecoando em sua mente e ele olhou pra Jared que parecia dormir novamente, dizendo baixinho.

_- _Eu pertenço a você...

Jared não dormia e deu um sorrisinho aliviado de olhos fechados, enquanto pensava que o loiro precisaria demonstrar aquilo e não somente dizer.


End file.
